Talk:Brick
Where do people find out about Brick looking for his sister? And about his parents' height? we really have to fix the skill tree setup. It's sort of hard to read the description and name of the majority of the abilities. Priscilla Trivia I believe Priscilla may be a referance to Priscilla from Claymore. http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Priscilla In the Claymore anime Priscilla is a claymore (half demon) that goes into a blind rage with power increasing drasticaly. This may be a nod towards Brick's Bezerk ability. Speggy 22:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I would imagine, due to the Elvis related belt buckle, that Priscilla has more to do with Priscilla Presley, Elvis' wife... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Priscilla_Presley 06:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC)thatoneguy... :Also regarding this, while i didn't add the dog part to the trivia section i notice its been removed after someone else added it earlier, there is already an elvis reference, how come the other is invalid? Ki11erC 00:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::TCoB is an unambiguous reference. Priscilla? Hell, I had an aunt with a dog named Priscilla, is Brick a "reference" to her? Coincidence does not make reference. Dämmerung 00:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Brick digs Elvis Presley, im sure his mobile home is named graceland. that said if you have a complaint, take it to WarBlade. the trivia boss. this is because trivia on this wiki is entirely a concession to him. if it were up to me all trivia would be on talk pages. but its not so dont worry and be happy. as good as it is for the game's publicity please lets not make this into a "Paul is dead" theory.user also digs Elvis Presley) :::Point i was making is that there is already one reference which could well be subject to being a reference to other things, TCB, while that can denote some Elvis thing its not purely subject to that one person, its a used phrase. So if we accept that as being an Elvis reference, why not the dog? If you're saying brick digs Elvis then its not coincidence, its just yet another tie in by the devs. I have no complaint, just curious why one reference is fine when another that is also completely relevant is not. TCB is used in many other forms other than "taking care of business" while that does fit well as does the Elvis version, why does the dog having a name that references it not make the cut. I'm not going to argue it i just thought it seemed odd how one reference was allowed when without reason the other was cut, if there is Elvis references with brick then its fairly obvious there is more than one. If not, remove the whole lot. Ki11erC 02:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) the reference is taking care of business in a flash(the lightning bolt) which is a reference to Elvis Presley, that mark being on his grave in Graceland. --BigBrother1984 (talk) 19:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Speculation.. I believe he may have been loosely based around the TF2 Heavy, thoughts? :I think so too. In fact, when i first saw this trailer, I thought Marcus' voice was actually Brick's Itwongo 03:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::They punch almost the same way also. When they initiate a punch-out (switch to fists with Heavy/Berserk with Brick), they pound their left palm with their right fist and they both use their right as a jab. However the Heavy does not throw a left uppercut, unlike Brick. Warmonger256 02:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Background The source of Brick's size is baffling considering his mother and father are both slightly under five feet tall. Depending on the day, he attributes his physique to either his daily vitamin consumption or the lucky paw of his beloved dog Priscilla that he wears around his neck. Regardless of the cause of his strength, he continues to bring his fists to a gun fight and still manages to come out on top. Bradygames Borderlands Game Guide --Sgt rico2 05:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :"Brick's story is that he is on Pandora searching for his sister." are you telling me you have Nothing else on his backstory? ::Does it matter? The in-game back story for all four isn't any more involved than, "We're on Pandora for some reason, then we start following this voice in our heads." -- WarBlade 03:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) hey, I have this picture of a young brick with his dog; well, eh maybe you could use it. Apesap 20:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok. While playing Borderlands with my friends (One of those friends being Brick) I noticed a "heavy" (hehe) Similarity between Brick and A Character from one of my favorite games of all time (Besides Borderlands of courses haha) Team Fortress 2. They are both very tall in nature. Have the same facial structure (Besides The Heavy having a beard and Brick having the scar on his eye.). The very clever people who made Borderlands make various pop culture references so perhaps this is a tribute to a classic game. But since its not technically "Pop Culture" Maybe it is a coincidence. Brick Face Picture Of Heavy Well since my article will be deleted i will have to post it here. What's with the key on his neck? Next to Pricilla's paw?--ADHD-Panda 00:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it has something to do with the chain and padlock around his waist... but since the backstories for the characters are mentioned in the instruction booklet (and the Game Guide) and nowhere in the game ever (in fact, they're not really characters, they're just classes with default names) we'll probably never know exactly what the deal is with that odd accessory choice. Atypicaloracle 06:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Considering the trivia isn't really about brick but one of his abilities, should it be removed/moved to the Master Blaster page? --TCoZ 12:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Glitch On the ps3, I've noticed that sometimes Brick moves a lot faster, like Lilith-phasewalking fast and it doesn't stop until you exit the currently loaded area. I noticed when I was strafing around Jaytown after killing everybody, leaving and running past the Spiderants. You're free to get in and out of vehicles, stand still, shoot your weapons and you will retain this speedboost. Last I remember happening was after killing Tayler Kobb and his goons. I think second winds might trigger it as well because I've gotten it in the Circle of Death before. 18:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed it when starting the second playthrough, the glitch happens sometimes after you get a second wind, and you'll lose when you load a new area or use your action skill, otherwise it stays. Was able to outrun Skags backwards. 18:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) This glitch can be triggered by initiating Berserk, then canceling it immediately by going into a menu. Berserk ends, but you keep the speed increase until you Berserk again or die. Among my friends, this is known as "Super-speed Brick." 19:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) My friends also discovered the glitch, but we stumbled onto it using a rather easier to consistently duplicate method. You berserk, get into a car, and then get out of the car before berserk would normally wear off. Berserking again ends the glitch. The speed boost takes you slightly above what running would normally give you, but since running stacks with whatever your base speed is, you get to be fairly fast. As an insight into the game, I'd assume that it's because each trait of berserking is coded separately. Getting into the car breaks on trigger to end the Berserk but not anything else. If Lilith could enter cars while phased it might very well do the same thing (hell, I'd settle for being able to jump...). I don't have the background in coding to say that for sure, and all the friends I have who do are currently doing me other favors (ie I'm pestering them to help me find work. Heh.), but if anyone who goes have an insight into that stuff wanted to look into it... That being said, it's not even remotely broken as an exploit. Trading Berserk for extra speed is, while convenient, about as broken as pushing your main's backpack size past what the game designers intended. You trade melee skill for being a total demon with a shotgun, and you lose the ability to heal between fights on your own in exchange for being better in the initial firefight. If the exploit hasn't been fixed by the time my friends get around to updating their copies of the game (which will happen, say, roughly around the time that either copies of the DLC are released without unacceptable amounts of copy protection or else we bite the bullet, pay for the DLCs and then crack them, which is ethical if not, I suppose, legal), but in the meantime the DLCs are, for the computer, broken in the eyes of YT and my friend, just like early released of the UT reboot were. If I do release a Brick build I'd be happy to use machinima-style capture software to document the speed boost, but until then it's just a curiosity, so it's not really worth the effort. For the sake of comparison, the speed boost puts an exploit-triggered, running Brick at roughly the midpoint between a normal character running and Lilith phasewalking, if that makes any sense. 23:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Cyklown Hope that works better. For some reason I entered it as code. Woops! 23:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 23:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Cyk It is duplicable every time on my ps3, by starting beserk an opening up the player menu immediately after (practically at te same time). The speed boost does go away if you use beserk again or die, but you can get the boost right after exploiting the glitch again, contrary to what someone above said "that you lose your ability to heal." Comparison - Brick vs. other classes Is it just me, or is Brick seriously better than other classes (at least up to lvl 20). While playing with a friend (who played Brick) and me trying on Mordecai, I noticed, that Brick doesnt run into any ammo problems at all, while having no problems with low HP aswell and simply being able to smash everything to pulp. The boss Sledge (which description states: "His namesake sledgehammer sends painful shock waves that keep the player at a distance and make melee assaults on Sledge futile.") was down within one berserk-period of Bricks simply with him smashing onto Sledge, while I still had to wait for the shields to regen after a couple of initial shots. Not to mention that enemies with Submachineguns can shoot through a tiny crack in between two chests if youre trying to make the sniper live up to its name. 03:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Brick can have some trouble later on if whoever plays him doesn't use guns as well as Berserk. Since Berserk doesn't give you proficiency in anything, I found PT 2 to be easier with my Sniper, who was just about at level 50 Pistol proficiency, than with my Berserker, who only had level 23 proficiency in Shotguns. Besides, some enemies can destroy you even when you are in Berserk. Overall, the classes are very balanced. Each has their own bonuses and drawbacks. -- 03:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :secondly, mordecai is a hunter not a sniper. sniper is more of a player style available to any character (see:counter-strike and team fortress). admittedly a hunter is better equipped for sniping as brick is better suited for a tank role. its all just a reason to play coop, we get more options. those tiny cracks are there to keep us (reasonably) honest. 03:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) unlisted brick item I just found an "enchantment mod" for Brick after killing Crawmerax. I don't know if this is a class mod or what. I'm new to wiki, so if someone would like to make an article in my place I'd appreciate it. http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/989/tankpangolinenhancement.png :That is a class mod for Brick, as you can see that it looks similarly to other class mods (and have bonuses for Brick). There are other "special" COMs you can find in the game, but most of the time you can only get them from DLCs, I'm not very sure. Another example of a special class mod is the "Jakobs Loyalty COM", which you get in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. It affects only Jakobs weapons. Warmonger256 13:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Brick as himself Me and my friends were always under the impression that brick as himself was a reference to his brick-like nature. We have Mordecai, who is a Hunter, Roland who is a Soldier, and Brick, who is a... brick. Just thought that was more likely than the L4D reference currently in the Trivia section. 02:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I always found the part about it being an "obscure reference" to Left 4 Dead as stupid, annoying, and like grasping at straws for something to link it to. it's obviously just a parody to how, in TV shows and movies, guest stars and animals are usually casted as "themselves". saying it was a reference to Left 4 Dead makes absolutely no sense at all if you ask me. it should be changed. 21:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::A "brick" in many paper based role-playing games, most notably Champions, was a term used to describe a character with all his skill points in strength and durability, and very little in anything else (speed, dexterity, intelligence, etc.). The Hulk and The Thing from Marvel Comics would be referred to as bricks, for example. I've always felt this is what is actually being referred to in the opening cut scene when it says "And Brick as himself". Keys i recall that the keys you need to get for the hidden bandit lock box quest are identical to his, including the dog foot. worth mentioning? 08:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Caption C'mon guys. Clearly Brick is a metalhead... his pipe.. his knuckles... his urge to wear unusually tight leather pants cause he's jealous of Liliths chaps. What the caption should say is Vulgar Display of Power. :D 18:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I am not a metalhead, but that sound like it suits Brick to me. I just put something in to basically get the ball rolling.+1 y. -- 20:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember guys, anyone can change a caption at anytime...it's not like it's a formal part of the wiki or anything. 21:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "Master Blaster comes from a character of that name in the movie Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome" This is not entirely correct. Master Blaster are two characters. A dwarf (master) riding on the shoulders of a giant (blaster). Possessed I feel a conquering will down inside me Strength The strength of many to crush Who might stop me My strength is in number And my soul lies in every one The releasing of anger can better any medicine under the sun --BigBrother1984 (talk) 19:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) more Trivia it`s known that his Die Hard skill is a reference to the Die Hard movies. In germany the guy who does the voices for the few things brick says in the first borderlands is also the german voice for most of Bruce Willis movies including the Die Hard franchise. Thyrus (talk) 05:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC)